Saru getchu: natsumi's lost storie
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: LovE!


_I had a another nightmare again, it woke me from my sleep. I sat up and stared around my room, wind clashed against my window, followed by lightening. the room was dark, i looked over to my clock. it was 2 or 3 in the morning. I've been having nightmares alot these days, since Kuuta left._

_"Kuuta..." I said, looking at the picture frame that sat on the nightstand beside my bed, I missed him...Specter. I put on my house shoes and stood up, while looking at my mirror. I didn't realized I've been crying, dry tears covered my face. I sniffled and went out side my room, pressing my back to the door. It's been a couple of months now, and my heart hurt deeply. Everyone else was asleep right about now, but i just couldn't anymore. I always woke up about this time, can never sleep. Nightmares of my baby monkey leaving me and now become our enemy. Nightmares of me having to fight him, the one who has to take his life have force me awake. But i knew if i was the one, i would never do it. I love him, i would never be able to fight him. The storm clashed out side even more. the thunder made me jump. I sat on the couch and stared blankly at the TV which was turned off. I couldn't get Specter off my mind, my pet monkey, i wanted to just go and get him my self, but i knew the others wouldn't allow me to go by myself._

_I looked over to Hakage's lab, it was unlock as always but i couldn't use the teleporter but myself. I could set it to where i want to go, but how would i get back? I had all my gadgets in my arm bracelet, (that i never took off now.) but it wouldn't be enough to get back, and besides even if i were to get to Specter, how do i know he will come back with me? it wouldn't matter how much i begged him._

_A stuck of lightning crashed, making me jump in my skin, after i caught my breath again, i curled up into a ball, while moving my orange hair out of my face._

"_Natsumi? What are you doing up this early?" Said a voice, it was Hiroki, the boy who had a crush on my since god knows when. He just didn't think i knew that. I sat up so he could sit down beside me._

"_I can't sleep." I muttered._

"_is it because of Specter?" He asked, I nodded._

"_I miss my little monkey." I pouted, "I wish i could hug him again."_

"_Natsumi, you know you can't do that." Hiroki said, scratching his blue hair._

"_I don't see why not? Specter is Kuuta, who is my monkey who i was supposes to be watching. It's my fault He's doing this." I said, looking at the lab again. I knew Hiroki knew how to work the teleporter too, but i also knew he would never help me with this. Hiroki sighed and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_I miss Kuuta too," He said, "but Kakeru is doing his best to get him back for you."_

"_I don't see why i can't go get Specter myself!" I said, looking away from him._

"_Because me and you both know Kakeru is more experience than you about handling Specter. So he's the one who needs to go." Hiroki said, i shook his hand off and looked at him, insulted. "T-that not what i meant. i meant-" _

"_Hiroki, just stop." I said, getting up, "just drop it."_

"_but Natsumi i meant i just don't want to see you getting hurt." I walked to the front door, and slam the door behind me, (hoping no one else woke up. -_-) and went out to the porch. lucky the roof connected to porch protected me from the rain that was coming down hard. I sat in a lawn chair and curled up into a ball again. I'm just as good as Kakeru when it came to catching pipo monkeys, so why can't i go after Specter? He everything to me, i want to see him. I miss him. I knew Hiroki was still sitting in the living room, probably kicking himself for getting me mad._

_I stared out into the storm, puddles of water were everywhere, and the rain ,began to come down harder. A faint red light blinked out into the distance, probably a car or something. A big storm was coming i knew it. Me being out here isn't the brightest thing i did. I closed my eyes for a moment then the snapped back open, and looked harder at the blinking light. it was a pipo monkey!_

_I sat up and notice, it was caught in the middle of the river, hanging on to a rock from where it was flood over. What should i do? Should i go wake up Kakeru? no, then it would only prove the others right, how I'm not right for getting Specter. I looked down at my gadget bracelet. I could go get it and prove to the others wrong. I jumped out of the chair and ran into the thunder storm (the second thing i did that wasn't bright.)_

_The Rain was hard on my head and soaked my pj's, i heard Hiroki's voice from the porch. He must of seen me running off. Then the sounds of his footsteps began to follow me, my house shoes flew off my feet and i ran barefoot. Hiroki began to catch up to me, so i sped up my pace. That monkey was mine!_

"_Natsumi, stop! what are you doing!" He yelled, i came to the river and climb up the tree that hung over it. I caught my breath than slow crawled to the branch that hung over the monkey, and slowly lowered myself to where i hung from my knees. Hiroki stopped at the edge of the river, looking at the monkey than at me. "Just leave it, and get down from there. It's too dangerous!" He yelled, " let's just get the others and then get it!"_

_The wind picked up and blew hard, i quickly took out my monkey net. The rain began to make it hard to see. I swung for the monkey, but it was just took far away to reach._

"_Natsumi!" Hiroki yell, A lightning bolt hit the branch, braking it, making me fall into the water as well. I grabbed the rock, as soon as i hit the water holding on tight. i lost my monkey net, i watch it as it flouted down the river. The monkey shrieked and started smacking at my fingers, it slipped but i grabbed it before it could flout away. I held it's head above the water, holding it with my left arm and holding the rock with my right. The water was freezing cold, felt like razors to my skin, if i didn't do something soon, we were both going to drown. I would use my gadgets , but i couldn't let go of the rock to do so._

"_Natsumi! grab my hand!" Hiroki yelled reaching his hand out._

"_I can't!" I yelled, if i let go of the monkey, it drowns. if i let go of the rock, we both drown and i won't let that happen!_

"_Just let the monkey go and grab my hand!" he yelled/_

"_No!" I shouted, holding the monkey tighter, "how can i save Specter, if i can save this one!" the monkey squirmed in my arm, while my other one began to get numb, i wouldn't be able to hang on for long. _

"_Here, catch!" I yelled as i swung the monkey in to his arms. Hiroki send the monkey into his own monkey net and then reached for me again, but our finger barely touched._

"_hang on!" he told me, but i began to slip._

"_I can't" I said, barely holding the rock, "I'm slipping!" Hiroki clenched his teeth and tried to reach feather. A splash of cold-icy in my face made me let go and i went under._

"_Natsumi, Natsumi!" I heard Hiroki yell, pain came to my face, like i was being smacked. "wake up!" Then lips met mine blowing air down my throat, followed by a force to my chest. Water came out of my mouth and i began to breathe again. I coughed and opened my eyes, and saw Hiroki staring down at me. We were both soaked, his skin was as cold as mine._

"_Hiroki, you save me?" I asked, "How?"_

"_I used the water net." He said, grinning. "I didn't think of it until you went under."_

_I nodded and sat up, sighed._

"_All this, and i didn't even catch the monkey..." I sighed, i hid my face in my hands. "I'll never get him back!"_

_The tears welled up in my eyes, and then ran down my face. Hiroki patted my back and helped me up._

"_Don't worry, We'll bring him home soon, I promise. Now let's get you home, so you can rest." He said, as we walked home. We got into warmer clothes and sat back on the couch. I didn't want to go back to my room, and the fireplace in the living room would keep me warm. _

"_You know, you really should gets some sleep." He said, I yawned but refused._

"_No, i would just have nightmares again." I said, shaking my head._

"_Lay down, you NEED sleep." He said, he was right. I had rings around my eyes. He made me lay my head in his lap and pulled a cover over me. "If you look like your having a nightmare, I'll wake you up." _

_I nodded and looked into the fireplace, i knew he was loving this. a small fire, my head in his lap. I just laugh under my breath. Poor Hiroki, i only love him as a friend, but yet he still doesn't give up. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. _

_I woke the next morning, i was the only one on the couch and my head was laying on a pillow, Hiroki made himself a pallet on the floor beside the couch. _

"_S-ooo, What were you two doing last night?" the voice startled me, it was Kakeru. He was standing behind the couch._

"_Ah...i had another nightmare, so came up front, and Hiroki couldn't sleep either, so we just talk and i passed out." I told him, He nodded and looked out the door, the storm was over and it was sunny out._

"_We have a pond out front." He grinned and went over to the door, leaning on the door frame. "I wonder how deep?"_

"_I don't want to know." I mutter, remembering early this morning of me almost drowning. I wonder if Hiroki will tell the others? If he does, they'll never let me go. I sighed and looked at him, he was still asleep. "is any of the others awake?"_

"_Yeah, Hakage is. He's making breakfast. He in the kitchen right now." He said, i looked at the teleporter. It was already up and running. Was Kakeru already heading out? Kakeru looked and me then at the teleporter._

"_Natsumi, don't worry." He said, "I'll try my best."_

"_Why don't i try my best?" I asked, He had the teleporter set to Specter's Island._

"_Because i know what happen this morning." He said, "Hiroki told me." I looked at Hiroki, you betrayer! I got and looked at Kakeru._

"_There was a monkey that was about to drown, you think I'm just going to sit and let it?" I told him._

"_You should of got help." Kakeru said, moving toward me._

"_You mean, i should of got you?" I asked, "everyone around here thinks only you can do anything and I'm sick of it!"_

"_Natsumi, This Specter thing has you not thinking straight, We're only think your safety." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. i smacked it away._

"_No, it's you who isn't thinking right." I told him, "I'm fine and i want to go after Specter myself."_

"_Natsumi-"_

"_Shut up! I'm the one who should be going after him, not you. you don't get it. I love him, he's my monkey and you think I'm just going to sit here and let you do this to me?" I said._

"_Do you think he's going to just come back with you? Can you even stand up and fight him?" Kakeru said, "Natsumi, He's not Kuuta anymore. you know as well as i do. We going to have to fight him."_

"_He won't hurt me!" I yelled._

"_How do you know?" Kakeru yelled, "you don't even know if he still cares for you anymore!"_

_I paused and looked away. Kakeru realizing what he just told me told, me sorry. _

"_I just want him back." I said, Hiroki woke up but now, looked up at us._

"_I'm sorry, Natsumi." He said, " I had to tell him."_

_I walked back to the couch and sat down, staring at the floor, fighting back the tears. Hiroki got up and left knowing that i didn't even want to look at him right now. Kakeru stared at me and patted my head._

"_I'll get him back. i promise." He said, following Hiroki. I watched them as he left the room to get ready._

"_No, how about i get him back." I said, finally snapped, I didn't care how i get back, i had to Specter. I got up and walked over to the teleporter. It was already to go, i stepped up onto the pad._

"_Natsumi!" I heard Kakeru yelled, "No, stop." I jumped into the teleporter before he could catch me. and went through the warp. I appeared on in a jungle, i stood up and turn my gadget bracelet off, so they couldn't teleport me back. I stuck it in my pocket. I sigh, and looked at the mountain in the distance that had Specter's lair. It was going to take a while to get to it, and i can't use Gadgets, without the threat of Kakeru and the others sending me back._

"_I'm coming, Specter." I said, "I'll see you soon." and i headed into the forest._

_I stopped by a river, near by to take a break. It was hot and tiring. I've also notice there were alot of pipo monkey around. more than I've ever seen in one place. I took a bunch of drinks of water from there river and sat on the rock beside me. I kept myself from being seen by the monkey, I didn't need to get myself notice or I'll never get to Specter. I relax, i was still nowhere close to his lair, and lucky only one person can go to the Teleporter or I've would of been drug back by now. I had my feet in the water, because they hurt and were bleeding, because i was stupid enough to forget my shoes. What am i going to talk him, once i get there? Should i beg him to come back? No, He would only think I'm pathetic. I didn't know what to say, i guess I'll just wing it._

_After my feet felt a little better, i got up and walked towards the lair again, i wish i could use my gadgets. It would make this alot easier. _

"_Pipo?" I heard something say, i turn to see and monkey looking at me! Darn! I took at step away from it._

"_It's ok, little guy, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to see Specter." I said, it tilted it's head and sniffed. then freaked taking out a machine gun. I screamed and ran for my life as a crazy monkey chased me with a machine gun! I ran zigzagging in the trees hoping to lose it. My feet began to bleed again, i began to run slower, if only i could use my gadgets, i would of had it caught by now. I ran and jumped into the river to swim so it could be easier on my feet, i duck into the water and began to swim up river. A siren went off in the jungle, i came out of the water to breath, but only felt a bullet dig into my shoulder. I screamed and went back under._

"_Enough, little fella." I heard someone say, being pulled out of the water. He was tall and wore nothing but blue. "what-da-ya have here? A human?"_

"_who...are you?" I huffed still in shock from being shot._

"_I'm blue monkey from the freaky monkey five." He said, grinning at me then looked at the little monkey, "I think you hurt the little birdie's wing." He began to walk with me over his shoulder. "you know your a little far from home, Little girl? Look at your self, your all beaten up." _

_We kept walked as i looked at his back below, i had no idea where we were going, i just knew we where going in the direction i wanted to go._

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked, throbbing eked in my shoulder. "Well, first to the lair so i can change, you got blood all over me. then while i get change. I'll have white monkey bandage you up and hen we'll take you to the dungeon where all happy little girls like you go!" He said. _

"_What! No, i can't! I have to see Specter!" I shouted, squirming to get free._

"_Specter? What business do you have with him?" Blue monkey asked. He said, putting me on a stump. I didn't know what to tell him._

"_Ah...He's...my monkey." I said, looking away._

"_Ha, your monkey?" He laughed, "He's the ruler of all monkeys. what makes you think he's yours?"_

"_Ask him!" I yelled, "Ask him, who's Natsumi. He should know me!" Blue monkey stare at me, and then looked back up at the lair, which was more closer. _

"_And if your lying?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Then you can lock me up and throw away the key!" I said, trying to get up, but the wounds on my feet made me fall back down. Blue monkey sighed and picked me back up and got on something. "what is this?"_

_He just laughed, and a motor started. before i could ask another question. we went zooming up the hill that led up to the lair. I screamed the whole way up. Once we got to the top he stopped and got up, placing me on the ground._

"_You know, your a real screamer." He said putting his pinkie in his ear. I just sat there and shivered. He shook his head. "well, we're at the top of the hill, i think you can walk for your self for now."_

_I just nodded and stood up, my feet hurt and my shoulder did as well. I knew i was losing too much blood. We walked to the huge front door and Blue monkey typed something into the keypad and it opened. I huffed as i tried to keep up with him, but i just didn't have the will power. I fell to my knees and breathed heavily. He turn an looked at me._

"_get up." he said. i shook my head._

"_It's no use, i lost too much blood." I told him. He just sighed and pick me up like a football._

"_You humans are just too much trouble." He said, speeding up his pace to where ever he was taking me._

"_Your monkey is the one...who.." I passed out._

_I woke up to a small room, i lifted my head, and saw the one thing i cared about looking back at me. Specter. His eyes burned into mine._

"_Natsumi, what are you doing here?" He asked._

"_To see you." I said, He sat right beside my bed._

"_I'm not your pet anymore." Specter said._

"_I don't care, i still want to see you." I tried to sit up, but couldn't._

"_You didn't lose too much blood, but you need to rest before even think of getting up." He said. I Shook my head._

"_No, i haven't seen you in forever. I'm not going to sleep now." I said._

"_Natsumi, look at yourself. your bloodily up and covered in cuts and bruises and for what? I'm not going back with you." His words cut into my stomach like a knife._

"_Specter, i..." I paused._

"_Go to sleep. I'll have Red monkey take you home." He said , getting up._

"_No!" I yelled grabbing his hand, "No, i won't. i refuse. I'm not going anywhere without you." Specter stared at me and sat back down, i still had i hold of my hand._

"_Please don't." He said, "You don't need to be here."_

"_Where you go, i go." I told him, "I'm not leaving without you."_

"_You really need some sleep." He mouthed._

"_No, if i do you'll leave and send me home," I said, "and even if i do go home, i won't get any sleep."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked, I rolled onto my side and pressed his hand to my cheek._

"_I have nightmares." I said, i closed my eyes._

"_Because of me?" he asked, i didn't want to tell him, it was because of him but he sigh, he already knew. "Are you going to let my hand go anytime soon?"_

"_No." I said, yawning. "If i do, you'll leave." Specter sighed and rested his head on hid free hand. I was happy, i was with him _again. Specter just sat in his chair, I could tell his eyes were on me, watching.

After a short while i did become to get drowsy, and was half asleep. "Is the human asleep?" I heard someone say. I had no idea who it was, but i didn't open.

"Yes," Specter said, i felt him turn to look at the other.

"Why is she holding your hand?" The person asked. I felt Specter's hand jerk away from me. "Do you want me to use her for the test?"

"No, none of you lay a hand on her." Specter said, I wanted to smile but i didn't because i didn't want to blow my cover. "I'll take care of her."

"I heard, blue monkey say she was your owner. Is this true?" there was a moment of silence. "If so, i don't think you should be the one to-"

"Are you defining your ruler? I said, I'll watch her, so i will be the one to watch her." Specter said, "So Co, just leave it."

"Specter, you gotten soft." Co said. I felt Specter turn and look at me, than the door slammed.

"Natsumi, What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, moving a strand of my hair out of my face. I stretched.

"I dunno." I said, looking up at him, he looked surprised.

"Were you awake this whole time?" He said shocked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I heard everything. what's this test that guy was talking about?" I asked.

"You...you don't need to be worrying about that." Specter said, crossing one leg over the other.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you." He said, resting his hand on his knuckles. I sigh and looked at the floor. What is he planning? What was this test and why did this "Co'" person wanted to test it on me? "All you have to know, is it doesn't have a thing to do with you."

I Nodded and smiled, for now i could barely careless what was going on or what was happening. I was just glad to be with Kuuta or...Specter now.

"If you feel better, i might have pink monkey watch you, She's been wanting someone to watch her sing. You won't mind will you?" Specter asked, i shook my head.

"Where are you going?" I asked, Specter closed his eyes smiling.

"You ask way too much." He said, looking at me again. "I'll back since your too stubborn to go home. I just have things to take care of."

"Oh," I muttered.

"Now you really need to go to sleep this time, i won't leave." Specter said, His eyes were intended on mine. I closed my eyes and this time, sleep cased over me.

The scent of bananas woke me from my sleep, I rubbed my eyes and sat up; bananas were on the table beside my bed.

"Have any nightmares?" I heard Specter ask. He was standing at the foot of my bed. I shook my head and looked at the bananas. they were Vita-z bananas, does he really want me to eat them?

"Eat them, should help you heal." He said, handing one of them to me. "Normally, i would just give them to monkeys but they have the same effect on humans, so eat up."

I peeled the banana and took a bite of it, it tasted better than any banana, I've ever tasted! I watched as Specter ate one too. No wonder they wanted to get their hands on this stuff, makes you powerful and it tastes great!

"I wonder how these would taste in banana-nut bread? Remember? You loved it when i made you some." I told him, he nodded.

"I do have to say, i do miss your cooking. but it's not enough to make me want to go back with you." He said.

"That's why i go where you go." I grinned. Specter sighed and shook his head.

"Your never easy, are you?" He asked. "I told pink she would be having you and to watch you."

I remember the last time, i met her. She tried to attack me and Hiroki saved me. "she isn't going to kill me, is she?" I asked.

"No, i told her, that you were on our side this time." He spoke, his words shock me, i would never support what they were doing. i just wanted him to come home. I took another bit of my banana.

"If you let me in the kitchen, I'll make some banana nut bread for everyone." I said.

"Then your going to have to make a couple thousands." He told me.

"Never doubt my skills in the kitchen." I told him, "but i would need some help."

"I'm always up for a challenge." He grinned, the door slammed, making me jump again and we saw blue monkey.

"Pink wants to know if the humans' better." he said, looking at me.

"She's wounded, but she's able to move around. She just going to have to be careful." Specter said, Blue monkey helped me out of bed and i about fell over. My feet were freaking hurting!

"Looks like I'm going to have to dragged her around." Blue monkey said.

"No, no." Specter said, pulling out a foldable wheelchair. Blue monkey help me get into the wheelchair and strolled me to the door. I grabbed Specter's hand before i could get any nearer to the door.

"You'll come back for me right?" I asked him, Specter nodded.

"Yes, i promise." he said, there was that word again. the word i always heard from my friends, the word that they always used and never kept.

"Really?" I muttered.

"Yes, really." He said. Blue monkey just laughed under his breath and stroll me through the door. I began to twiddle my thumbs as we went down the hall, should i trust him? I didn't know, i wanted to, I sighed. What have i gotten myself into?

I was suppose to just come here and get Specter and go back but now i was in a wheelchair, going down the hallway with one of the members of the freaky monkey five. I sighed, I'm going to be in so much trouble once i get back and if i do go back, i hope Specter comes with me.

"Here we are, Pink monkey central." Blue said, and he wasn't joking, it was pink paradise. the whole room and everything in it was cover in pink. the was also a huge pink stage in the middle of room, the rim of it was cover in flowers and glitter.

"Pinkie where are you, i brought your little friend." Blue monkey called. I was still looking at the room which would be any girls dream room. (If they were prissy)

"How many time have i told you not to call me that?" I heard a soft voice. I small girl stood in the middle of the stage, shocking that we didn't see her there, it was probably her outfit that made her blinded in. She looked at me smiling and jumped over to us in one amazing leap and looked at me like i was something that was in value.

"Oh, i know you! I seen you before!" she grinned, "Did you come here to hear me sing? Oh are you a fan?"

"Ah, Specter just brought me here, i had no choice." I said, blue monkey laughed and patted my head.

"Be easy on the human, Specter actually likes this one." He said, Likes me? does that mean I'm getting through to him?

"Oh? Human and monkey? Oh forbidden Love. how romantic!" She sighed. The word hit me like a brick wall.

"Let's not get that far, pink." Blue monkey said. "She's just his owner. Pink monkey pouted.

"What's wrong in a little love drama?" She sniffed.

"Nothing. i just-"

"Does Specter not love what he has? You men are all alike!" She stomped.

"Pink, that what I'm trying to say." She took the wheelchair from him and walked away, leavening him in the dust

"We girls have to stick together, do let him get away!" she whispered in my ear. I just looked away, not wanting her to bit my head off as well. Me and Specter? He's a monkey! And I'm a Human! What the heck is going through pink monkey mind? My face started to burn at the thought. What am i getting myself into?

"Now, what song of my is your most fave?" She as getting back on stage and leaving me in front of it. I didn't actually know any of her songs, but the only one i did know was the one she sung before we fought her. which was called 'escape the ape in you'. I told her that it was my favorite and she just played away, after that i listen to five others that i didn't even think you could put into songs and one she copied from other singers. I wonder if P!NK would mind if she stole 'Raise your glass'?(which is my fave song of hers!)

"How was that?" she asked, with eagerness in her eyes.

"Great." I said, know what would happen if i said something else. Pink monkey would actually would be a good singer if she voice wasn't so soft. I sighed, my shoulder hurt and so did my feet, and i was still waiting for Specter to come for me. I wanted to be with him, not with her. I mean, she ok, but i really wanted to be with him, that why i came here in the first place.

"Hey, there you are." I heard a familiar voice say. i didn't know who it was and couldn't see.

"Co! what are you doing here?" Pink said jumping off the stage. A hand place itself on my good shoulder, making my blood run cold. What was he doing here? and why is he looking for me?

"Natsumi is it?" He asked, looking down at me. "Specter called for me to come watch over you for a bit."

What? But...he said he would come get me. He promise and he didn't want you even near me. what's going on here?

"Ah, We're about to listen to another song, can't i stay a little longer?" I asked, Pink jumped happily at my words. There has to be something up, there's no way I'm going with him. I don't even know what he looks like!

"No, he said to come here and get you." Co said.

"Oh come on? When do i ever have a fan? let her stay." Pink said hugging me.

"Pink monkey, you kno-"

"Co? what are you doing here?" I heard Specter say. Co jumped at the voice.

"He said that you wanted him to watch me." I said, testing to see what he said was true.

"What? i never said that." Specter said, walking over to me.

"I'll take my leave." Co said, walking away to the door.

"And I'll have a little talk with you later," Specter said as Co opened the door. Then Specter's attrition was on me. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, just told us that i was suppose to go with him." I said, "Why? What does he want with me?"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this." He said, grabbing the handle of the wheelchair. "Thank you pink monkey for watch her for me."

"Anytime, I'll watch your human anytime!" She said with a giggle, lucky Specter didn't know what she meant by that.

"Specter, why don't you tell me anything?" I asked, we were already in the hallway.

"Because you don't need to know anything that goes on here." Specter told me. I slumped in my seat. Only if my feet were healed i would sneak off and find as much as i could about this test they were talking about.

"Specter...What are you thinking about right now?" I asked, randomly.

"What?" He said, looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked me, we stop by a room.

"Because I don't know, just tell me." I asked.

"I'm thinking why are you asking me such a foolish question." He said.

"No, before that, before i even asked you." Specter stared at the doors and than at me.

"I was thinking about how you would effect the others if you stayed." He said, opening the doors. I nodded and looked at the room that we step into. it was a huge bed room. the bed was huge. it looked liked it could hold 15 people across. The room was beautiful.

"Wow, it beautiful." I told him.

"This is my room, you will be staying in here until i figure what Co is up to." He said, Pushing my over to the bed.

"But it's not nighttime?" I said. "Yeah, but you still need your rest." He said, as i got into bed myself. once i was covered up, He went over to a desk with a bunch of papers covered over it. I Stared at the back of his head, most of the time.

Hours went by and he was still working on something, i wonder what it could be? Some of the plans he had for Kakeru and the others? It's 1:05 in the morning, I've been gone for one day now and Specter still was looking at the papers. I wonder what the others where doing? Where they still trying to get me back? I felt my pocket, i had my Gadget bracelet in tacked.

"Natsumi, what the use of you being put on bed rest, if you don't even rest?" I heard Specter say, he wasn't even looking a me. He turn in his seat so i came into his sight.

"I don't know," i told him truthfully.

"Well you watching me isn't going to help. I'll turn off the light in a moment if that helps." He said, putting the papers in a folder. He got up and turn the light off and got on the other side of the bed, about arm length away.

He didn't even face me, he was laying on his side staring at a wall. I Just stared at the back of his head, i wish i could sniggle him like i use to when he was Kuuta. I sighed, and rolled onto my right side, facing him, putting pressure onto my bad shoulder.

"I really missed you." Specter said, "Even though you are human."

"I've missed you too," I said, man, he must be really tired. He turn on his opposite side facing me now.

"You shouldn't be laying on your shoulder." He said, i rolled on my stomach and smiled at him.

"Everyone back home misses you too." I said, he closed his eyes and didn't say anything. I grinned and grabbed his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. He gasped in surprise and looked up at me, while i just snuggled my face to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his face was getting red.

"Snuggling." I told him, he just stared at me for a moment than just went with it, than hug me back.

"Why do you still treat me like Kuuta?" Specter asked.

"You may look different, but your still my Kuuta." I said, he just nodded and closed his eyes.

"Just go to sleep." Specter muttered, I closed my eyes and snuggled up to him to where my forehead press to his chin. How can i get him to come home?

I woke up and it was still dark out, i was still snuggled up to Specter, who was sound asleep. Why did i wake up? I didn't have a nightmare, so...

A sound of movement was in the room, i sat up to the noise, it was too dark to see anything.

"Who's there?" I asked, trembling in my voice. I turn on the night lamp beside me and didn't see anything. I could of swore i heard something, Specter moved in his sleep and grabbed hold of my arm. I laid back down and cover myself with the blanket, leaving the light on. I listen to the sounds of the room, nothing was moving now. I wish i could use my gadgets, than i wouldn't have to worry. Something at the foot of the bed move, making me sit up quick. Specter's sword...it laid on his side of the bed. i grabbed it and armed myself.

"Who's there, show your self!" I yelled, Specter's eyes twitched at the sound of my voice.

"ok, ok. No need to go off." said a voice, i knew it was Co. He stood up at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, aiming the blade at him.

"Just worrying about my lord's safety." Co said, looking at the point of the sword.

"Why because of me?" I mouthed.

"Well, you are pointing a blade at me." co mouthed back.

"Your not suppose to be near me." I warned him.

"Your not suppose to be here, but here you are." He said, walking near me, i swung the sword at him to kept away. He didn't even look like a monkey, he looked like some kind of monster of a horror bit.

"Why are you here? Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked.

"I just want a test subject, and that is you, is all." He said.

"For this _test _all of you are talking about?" I asked, he just nodded.

"Just a little shot, is all. but if you don't feel up to it, i could just get another test subject." He said, looking at Specter.

"Don't touch him." I hissed, bring the blade closer.

"than give me your hand and I'll leave you alone." He said, i stared at him, than at Specter, who was sleeping soundly.

"Fine." I said, taking the blade away. Co grin to himself, taking out a needle and injected me with it. "Now leave."

"As you wish and let's now mention this." He said, walking towards the door.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at my arm.

"Oh, nothing." He just leaves and leaves me hanging. I looked at Specter and pouted. I should tell him, but...what would Co do? I don't want him to hurt Specter. I got off the bed, my feet felt alot better. I was able to walk around, but without shoes, the cold floor felt good to my toes. I went over to the door and lock it.

"What? Natsumi what are you doing? What's wrong?" I heard Specter yawn. I press my head to the door and looked down at my arm. the spot had turn blue. What did he do to me? What does it do? "Natsumi? What's wrong?" I turn to looked at him and smiled

"Oh nothing!" I said, covering my arm, "Just trying to walk is all!"

"But it's 7:00am" He said, getting up.

Oh, I'm used to getting up this early, because of school!" I grinned.

"Well, you can't go anywhere without me." He said, grabbing my hand. "...what's wrong with your arm?"

I looked down at my arm, it had veins popping up now, Specter looked at it than at me. "It's a bug bite." I told him.

"Was Co in here?" He asked. Dammit. I paused Oh no, what do i tell him? "Natsumi, tell me the truth."

"Yes." I muttered, Specter hissed.

"Stay here." He said, opening the door and locking it behind him.

"But..." the door closed before i could say anything. I sighed and looked at my arm the veins were gone now, it was just blue. Wait! the papers! I went over to the desk and grabbed the folder opening it to look at the inner contents. they were blue prints of robots and other machines.

"Specter...what have you been planning?" I asked, looking at each sheet carefully. something fell to the desk, a photo, the same one i had back at home on my nightstand, of us. He did miss me. the door knob moved, i put everything in the folder and sat it down and ran to the foot of the bed, sitting down. Specter came into the room, he looked mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he didn't say anything, just came over and took my arm looking at it. He huffed and let it go.

"How do you feel?" He asked, i tilted my head.

"Fine." I told him, "beside my shoulder and my feet. why? "Are you sure? any fever, losing your voice any?"

"What?" I asked, Specter sighed and felt my head.

'You don't have a fever." He said, what is he talking about? the stuff that got injected into me?

"What? Is this the test, you were talking about?" I asked, Specter paused.

"Why did you let him inject you?" He asked, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Because if i didn't, He said, he would you." I told him, Specter looked up at me and looked at the ground.

"Natsumi, why? Co won't give me the cure for you." He said, "you should of just let him stick me."

"No, i wouldn't of let that happen." I told him. "I came here for you, so you not getting hurt was part of the job."

Specter stared at me and than turn away from me. "Once we get the cure, your going home."

"Not withou-"

"No, Natsumi! Your going home and I'm staying here." He told me, "You'll be alot safer there."

"Than i got beaten and poison for nothing?" I asked him, He turn and looked at me, i already had tears in my eyes. I didn't want to leave...not without him, if i go back now , i did this all for nothing and than i would of done this to my friends for nothing. Specter walked up to me and put his arms around me, i thought he was going to pull me into a hug, His lips found mine. eyes closed, he held me tighter. I stared at him, shocked...but kissed back, closing mine. wrapping my hands around him as well. His kiss was soft but sweet, stroking the side of my face with his right hand and holding me with the other. the kiss became a make-out, and i could feel my face began to burn of blushing. A knock came at the door and Specter pulled away, he went to the door, i stood there staring at the for not believing what just happened.

"Hey boss man, everything alright?" It was blue monkey. "I heard some yelling at Co's room, what did he do?"

"Don't worry, i have it covered." Specter said, blue looked at me.

"Does it have to do with the girl? Her face does look a little red." he said, i touched my face, it was red. But not because of Co.

"I'll deal with her, go and care for Pink, Kay?" Blue nodded and left and Specter closed the door and looked at me, "Sorry for what just happen."

"No, no. i like blue monkey. He don't bother me at all." I said.

"No, before that. I'm sorry if i got you mad or..." he stutter off, he was talking about kissing me.

"Oh that? It's ok." I grinned, He did too.

"It just happened, please forgive me." He said, going back to his desk.

"No really, It's ok." My face got redder with every word if i said. He sat in his chair and turn to me, leg crossed over the other and rested his head on a hand, staring at me.

"I'm truly sorry, I..." He looked away, I got up and hug him.

"It's ok." I told him, i stroked his hair. I kissed him, he wrap his arms around my waist.

"I KNEW IT!" The voice made me fall backwards and Specter let go making fall to my butt. "I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR THIS HUMAN!"

It was blue again, he was standing in the door way staring at us, with a great big grin on his face. I blush even redder.

"Blue monkey, why are you in here?" Specter asked, i just sat quietly on there floor.

"That's why she's blushing! You did it not Co!"

"Wait? How do you know about Co?" Specter asked.

"Because you were yelling at him." Blue said, " And don't worry, i won't tell anyone about your little secret!"

"Blue monkey, It was just a kiss nothing to get worked up about." Specter told him, i could tell now, his face was getting red. Blue monkey just laughed and left. "Great, his never going to let this go." I stared at the door and got up, and shook my head.

"I don't think he will." I said, Specter grabbed my hand. "Is this why you were so mad, when i got injected? Because the way you cared about me?"

"Yes, mostly. I didn't even feel like telling you until you snuggled me, than i was going to tell you when we woke up, than all this happen and i just went ahead and kissed you." Specter said, getting up out of his chair, he went over and hug me. Me being 5'4, i was 4 inches taller than him.

"What about the others?" I asked, "How will they feel about this?"

"The monkey will not bother with it, they only care for their ruler's happiness." Specter said.

"No, i mean Kakeru and the gang." I told him, not to mention Hiroki, He'll probably be pissed. He got beat be a monkey. Lol. Specter paused and sigh.

"I don't care how they feel." He said, "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the throne room." he said, he lock the door behind us. I still felt the tingling of his kiss on my lips. Me? dating a monkey? I must be Freaking crazy! I totally lost my mind, but I didn't care

what others thought. I loved him, I just never knew how much until he kissed me. Specter sped up his pace, when going by one room. That must be Co's room. I looked in, it looked like a science lab gone wild, no wonder they keep getter harder and harder. they got Albert Einstein working on their side! Co must be there evil scientist or something, but i always thought he was the host of their monkey TV? "we almost there." Specter said, he squeeze my hand and open two large doors. A roll of stairs went up to his throne, once we got to the top, he sat down the way he always did, leg cross over the other and head rested on his knuckles. there was and seat beside his for me. I sat down and held his free hand, he grinned, the Pipo monkeys stared up at us confused.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, looking at them.

"Their confused why a human is doing here. Don't worry, they'll get used to you." Specter told me, the monkeys began to dance!

"Now what are they doing?" I asked.

"Ukki ki dance." Specter grinned, "We do it all the time."

"Ah, they look so cute." I cooed, Specter grinned and squeezed my hand.

"Do you want to dance too?" He asked, "I dance with you."

I nodded, getting up and we dance the Ukki ki dance. I was actually having fun, i messed up a couple of times but i kept dancing with him. Specter and me held hands and danced around like dorks.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Blue monkey wasn't really pulling our tails." Said Red monkey, him and yellow monkey stared at us, mostly at me.

"Oh, she cute! Can i hug her?" Yellow monkey whined, we stopped and looked at them, Yellow monkey ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug!

"OW!" I yelped, Specter told him to put me down because of my injuries, He sighed and did what he was told.

"So is it true? Are you really with a human?" Red said, looking at me in disgust. I Lowered my gaze from him.

"Why is that important to you?" He asked, Red looked down at all the monkeys.

"Because than you would have went against all you said." He told us, Specter's hand clenched up in fists.

"I never went against what i said." He said.

"So your not with the human?" Red asked. Specter looked away, so we were together? I held a smile. "Specter?"

"Yes." He said, I grinned but looked down so they couldn't see. "I love her."

"But Specter! What about our plans? She a human!" Red shouted, all the little monkeys stopped what they were doing and stared at us again.

"She'll be with us." he answered and grabbed my hand.

"But i don't think she's be able to sit there and watch us in slave all the humans." Red said, i tensed up. those blue prints... that's what they were for! I looked away, Specter saw this.

"Natsumi? Are you ok?" He asked.

"You didn't even tell her, did you?" Red said, Specter dismissed them and they rolled their eyes and left.

"Natsumi?" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I was going to tell you."

"Specter, why? Humans haven't done anything." I said, not looking at him.

"Natsumi, i have to do this for my race. If you humans were in the same spot as we were, you would do the same thing." He said, making me look at him. "I'm sorry, but i have to."

I shook my head and pressed my lips to his, He looked at me surprised and kissed back, not noticing that we were attracting at audience below.

"Well, you two have really made a difference." said horsed voice said, it was Co. Specter pulled away and looked down at him.

"Have you made a cure?" He asked, Co shook his head and held up a remote.

"No, i never plan too. See this?" He said, "It's a remote to the serum in her."

"What does it do?" He asked, Co turn it for us to see.

"Anything, She'll be under your control." Co said.

"What? Destroy it!" Specter yelled.

"Oh no sir. If the remote is destroyed then so does the serum and then the girl will no longer will live." He said, handing the remote to Specter. what? if the thing dies, i do too? Specter snarled. "It's only for your safety my lord. So you know she won't do anything you regret."

"But i know she won't." He said, holding my hand.

"How did she react when she found out about your plan?" He asked, "She didn't seem too happy about it."

"Co, i have some thoughts about putting you in the dungeon." Specter yelled. "Find a cure or you'll rot there!" Co stared at us and sighed.

"Fine as you wish." He grinned, "But only if you use the remote as i work on it." Specter looked at me and then at the remote. It had a keypad on it, If he were to type anything on it, it means i would do ageist my will.

"Fine, now get started on it." Specter said, Co just stood there.

"Use it now." He grinned. Specter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you testing me?" He asked.

"Just use it, i want to see if it works. type anything, i don't care." Co said, Specter looked at the remote and than at me, i had my eyes on the remote. Specter type in the words 'hug Specter.' My arms began to move on their own. and wrapped themselves around him. "so they do work."

"Now get to work!" Specter demanded and Co bowed and walked out. I Let Specter go and sat back down, i guess i get my freedom after i do want the holder wants. (THAT DOES NOT MEAN WHAT U THINK U PERVERTS! Lol) Specter sigh. "I'm so sorry Natsumi, i didn't mean for this to happen to you."

I nodded, and looked down at the monkeys they were all staring up at us. One walked up all the stairs and stood in front of me. He was small and sniffed at me and then looked at Specter in a questioning look.

"It's ok. She's not one of them anymore." Specter told it, What? Of course i am! What is he trying to do? He knows I'm trying to get him to come back with me! "Natsumi, i know your not comfortable with our plan but it's going to be done." A beep came from my pocket, my gadget bracelet! Specter looked at it, and asked for me to take it out wondering what it was. I took it out knowing if i didn't, he would just use the remote on me. "A gadget bracelet? why do you have that?"

"Because it was the only way for me to get here through the teleporter and i turn it off so i couldn't be teleported back." I told him, he took it out of my hand and look at it. "And how do i know you weren't going to use this on us?" He asked.

"Because i haven't." I told him, it kept beeping.

"Then what is it doing?" He asked.

"Sending a message." I told him, "Please don't turn it on, if you do, I'll get send back. And i don't want to leave you."

Specter looked back down at it then gave it back to me. I looked at him shock, he trust me to keep it with me?

"Hold on to it, just in case Co does anything." He said, as i stuck it back into my pocket. "hide behind the chair."

"Why?" I asked he just told me to do it again and don't say a word and then order the little monkey to connect to the computer back home. A click sound came on and i heard Kakeru's voice from the screen. I stayed carefully hidden so he couldn't see me hiding behind the chair.

"Specter! What do you want?" He said.

"Looking for this?" Specter asked.

"Natsumi's Gadget bracelet!" Kakeru yelled, I felt my pocket the bracelet was gone. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing, she's fine." Specter said, I'm keeping an eye on her myself and don't worry, she's in good hands."

"You better not hurt her!" Kakeru yelled.

"Now why would i do that?" Specter laughed, Why is he acting like he's holding me captive? "She is my old master after all. No, I'll just keep her here for a while."

"Give her back!" Kakeru demanded.

"Why should i?" He said, "Maybe i want to keep her here, maybe little Kuuta misses Natsumi."

"Specter, let her go." He said, again. Specter shook his head and sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"No." He sounded serious now. Hakage voice came on screen.

"Specter, Is Kuuta inside you longing for her? Is that why your holding captive?" Hakage asked, Specter shook his head.

"Maybe i want her." He said, grinning. My cheeks were getting red. "Maybe it is Kuuta, but either way, she staying here."

"So she did get to you?" Kakeru asked, "Where is she?"

"Near by, But i won't let you see her until later." He said. "You see we injected her with a serum that will make me control her every movement so She still lying down. You'll see her later on, I promise."

"Specter, you monster." Kakeru said, Clinching his hands into fists.

"She won't be harmed." Specter said, then the screen when blank. "Natsumi, you can come out now." I stood up and walked around to him and looked at him.

"Why did you act like you where holding my captive?" I asked, sitting beside him. "And why tell them that i was injected?"

"Because if you did go back, i don't want them treating you different." He said.

"So you made yourself look like the bad guy for me?" I asked, He nodded his head. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Your so sweet."

Later that day, Specter and I where walking about in the lair, He was giving me the tour or something, more like giving me something to do, since it was boring. Specter seemed happy while we held hands walking down the hallway. Monkeys stopped and stared at us when we walked by, but they just smiled and went back to what they where doing.

"The monkey are getting used to you." Specter said, I grinned and swung our hands back and forth. I looked around, and notice. the only monkey i haven't seen is white monkey. Where as he?

"Hey Specter, Where's white monkey? I haven't seen him" I asked, Specter sighed and looked away.

"He's in the dungeon." Specter said, still swing our hands.

"Why?" I asked, Giving a weird face, "Isn't he one of the freaky monkey five?"

"Yes, but he tried something to go against us, so i had to. I didn't really know if he di, but that's what i was told." Specter said.

"By who?" I asked.

"Co and the others in the lab" He said, looking down, "I couldn't take any chances, so i sent him." Why would white monkey do that? Go against his own kind? I remember that White monkey was the science type and now it was Co. I shook the thought away.

"Here we are." We came to two large doors.

"where?" I asked.

"The old inventing room." He said, there was an accident so we had to use a new room." Specter said, opening the door. The room was huge and looked like something blew up in here, which looked like what happen. Old weapons laid every where and papers laid on the floor, I looked at everything and stopped at an tome book, (Tome=huge, yay, i taught you a spelling word!) It was dusty and has cobwebs on it. I dusted off and looked at it, it had White monkey's written across from it.

"That was White monkey's old idea book, he had all kinds of idea's written down, some that he didn't even get to use yet." I held the book to my chest.

"If it's so important than why leave it here?" I asked.

"Because Co won't use any of the idea, so their worthless." Specter said, I shook my head at his words.

"Just because he won't use them, doesn't mean their useless." I said, flipping though the pages. " I think their unique and not to be left in a old dusty place like this."

"Keep it then, because white doesn't need it where he is." Specter said. I Nodded and hugged the book tightly. Specter just sighed and took the book from my hands, placing it on the table again, then pressed his lips against mine. He lean forward making my lean back on the table, He knew nobody would interrupt us in here. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck, the kiss wasn't a kiss anymore, but more of a make out. His hands ran to the rim of my new pj's pants. I pulled away and looked at him, he really want to do that? In here no less?

"Let's keep this PG, please." I laughed. He grinned and let go, kissing me again, I wasn't ready for that, I'll stick to kissing for now. I now sat on the lower table as he kissed me, I knew dust would be covering my butt of the pj's but i didn't care. He held me close to him, like he never want to let me go. I knew he would never hurt me, and i began to realize that i really loved him and only him. I knew it would be wrong to the others but i couldn't help it. I wanted him and only him. If only Specter were human, Then all of this would be alot easier. I was pressed back onto the table to lay on my back and he laid beside me, not on me. knowing that i wasn't ready for that yet either. but still kissed me in a romantic passion. I'm only 16, so i don't want to do that for a long time! (note from writer to younger readers: Only have funny-fun time, until after marriage, It'll cause less problems for you in the future. Lol)

Specter pulled away and looked down at me giving me a pitiful smile, I knew he felt the same way about the whole Me-human and him-monkey thing. It was like Romeo and Juliet. He brushed my orange hair out of my face and smiled down at me.

"I'll wait, i promise." He told me, I smiled because i started to believe him when he made promises. He held me closer and kissed my forehead. "We should leave, It's not healthy to be in here too long." I nodded and got up, We walked out and held hands again, I also notice it was getting dark out. I was tired, but i was also hungry.

"I'll have dinner cook for the two of us." Specter said.

"What about the other monkeys?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? There's whole amount of banana's for them, to get as they please. you don't need to worry." Specter said, "And besides, i don't think you need to be only eating bananas. Your human, so you need other things than just fruit."

I nodded and we headed to the kitchen, it was very busy in the there. Monkey's running about cooking random stuff for god knows who.

"Oh ho! So we met again!" Yellow monkey said, the sound of his voice sound more like a female, but i knew it was a dude.

"Yellow monkey. can you cook something up for the both of us?" Specter asked, Yellow monkey grinned.

"Oh yes, since cooking is my passion!" Yellow monkey leaned towards me, "And what romantic dinner may i be serving?"

Specter and i went pale, Romantic? Man, these monkey catch on fast! Specter just shook it off and told him in a whisper. They both grinned. I just tilted my head at them, what were they planning?

"Oh there you are!" Said this time i knew it was a girl, Pink monkey. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm just dying to let you listen to my new single!"

"Go ahead, Natsumi." Specter said, nudging me. "I'll come get you once everything is done." I looked at him , than at pink and sighed, which turn into a smile.

"Fine, let's go pink!" I grinned as we walked out, once we got out into the hall pink monkey broke out into a run, dragging me along with her. Where we're we going? We went straight pass her room and kept running, i held tight on white monkey's book, trying not to drop it. We got to a room and it was covered in blue. Blue monkey's room?

"Blue! I got her!" She grinned.

"But i thought you wanted me to hear you sing?" I asked, Pink shook her head.

"Here, this will be easier to carry that thing." She said, handing my a hand bag big enough, i put the old book in it and strapped the strap over my head so it would be easier to carry.

"But if I'm not here to hear you sing than what am i here for?" I asked, looking at her. Blue monkey came up and hugged her from behind, i always knew pink and blue monkey would get together.

"It's about Co, Blue told me." She said, I lowered my gaze to my arm, where the spot of blue still showed. "We know how you and Specter are, and Co doesn't like that. He hates the fact you're a human."

"So he's not going to make a cure?" I muttered, they nodded their head.

"But there is somebody that could, Here. I swiped this when Dr. creepy wasn't looking." Pink said, handing me a blue print. "It the blue print to the serum and the cure. I believe if you want to be cured, you going to have to get white monkey to make it for you."

"But he's in the dungeon." I said, looking down at the book.

"Yes, but the dungeon isn't far from here." Blue monkey said, "We'll stale Specter if you can get White monkey out."

"Why are you guys helping me?" I asked.

"If Specter, our ruler is happy than we are, and for him to be happy is you." Blue said.

"And besides, Co is trying to replace White Monkey in the freaky monkey five and we won't have that! Now go!" Pink said, pushing me towards the door.

"Ok, ok. I'll help you." I said, Blue grabbed my arm and ran down the hall with me at top speed, Which means he dragged me along because i could keep up if my life depended on it.

"Here's the dungeon, and here the keys." Blue said , handing a huge ring of keys.

"How did you get these? These are Specter's!" I yelled, Blue covered my mouth and winked at me.

"I have my ways." He grinned and ran off. I stared blankly at the dork as he ran off. I sighed and looked at the keys, I'm i really going to do this? Well, it pink and blue are telling the truth and Specter has to know. I swallow my fears and went in. There where long stairs going down, i stepped slowly down them and made my way to the bottom, this was where i was going to be sent in the first place. It was damp and the only source of light was torches that hung down the roll of ceils.

"Which one could he be in?" I wondered. They didn't tell me which, i guess i have to be looking on my own. but where to start? Duh, the first ceil, moron. I sigh and went to the door of the first ceil, isn't there, so went to the next one, then the next one and the next. All filled with different kinds of monkeys. They looked so sad, and innocent. It broke my heart to see them like this.

"Why would Specter do this?" I asked.

"Because he wouldn't." Said a voice, I turn to a ceil farther up and the sat white monkey. "He isn't himself right now. It's Co's doings." I ran to the cage.

"What do you mean, Co's doings?" I asked.

"Your a human? what are you doing here?" White said, backing away from the door.

"To help you." I said, handing his book, he looked like he was about to cry, then he grabbed my arm.

"So you believe me than?" He asked.

"Blue and pink monkey too." I told him, "there the ones who told me to get you."

"Why would they trust you?" He asked, "Wait, it your name Natsumi? It has to be!"

"Yes, My name is Natsumi." I told him, "Now why is Specter not acting like himself." White was looking a my arm where it was blue.

"He got you too huh?" White said, looking at my arm closer.

"Too? What do you mean too?" I asked, taking my arm away.

"Specter had the same mark on his neck a few weeks ago, right before i was sent down here. That's why you know, why I'm down here. Co didn't want the other's to know so he made Specter send me down here." White said.

"So Co can control Specter?" I asked, White monkey nodded.

"And Specter controls you, Yes?" White asked. I nodded. "I would watch myself if i we're you. Co is planning something big and i know what. He's planning on forcing Specter to kill you, So your friends will blame him , while He's putting his own plan into action."

"But Specter wouldn't hurt me." I told him.

"Yes, Specter loves you, as much as anything in the world, but if Co types in those words, He won't have any choice in the matter my dear. you'll be killed and monkey kind will be destroyed as we know it."

"That's why I'm down here," I said handing him the blue prints, "The others think you can save everyone. We need you."

"It doesn't matter, i need my lab and it's destroyed." White monkey said. I lowered my head, until a thought came to my head.

"But Hakage's isn't." I said, taking out my gadget bracelet. I put it on his wrist. "Go to Kakeru's and tell them i sent you. You and Hakage are the smartest people...and monkey i know. Tell them if they want to save me that you needed to use the lab and work together." White monkey looked down at the bracelet and than at me.

"You know, not all you human are half bad. No wonder Specter loves you, save him for us, please. Keep him a safe until i get back." I nodded and turn the bracelet on and he disappeared going back to Kakeru's. I smiled and got up, please hurry, we don't know how much time we have. I turn around to go back up the hall but stopped. Co stood there with a evil look on his face.

"What have we been up to?" He asked, I took a step back, there was no where to run and my bracelet was gone. I was screwed. "What will Specter think about this?"

"I wouldn't know, since you've been the one controlling him." I said, holding the metal keys up to defend myself. Co laughed and took a step forwarded.

"You know no one will be able to hear you down here." He said, taking out a sword. "I wonder what your scream will sound like?"

I pressed my back to the cage, i knew i was done for. He had a blood lust in his eyes, he was going to kill me himself. He was only a few feet from me, and i still stood my ground. I had stale him, back i had no idea what to do, maybe Kakeru was right? maybe i shouldn't of came? A yell came from behind us and Co was tackled to the ground by Blue and Red monkey.

Pink monkey ran over to me and grabbed my hand, and tanked me forward dragging me to the stairs as the other's held him down. We got to the top of the stairs and i pulled my hand from pink.

"What about Red and blue monkey?" I asked, Pink grabbed my hand again and ran.

"They know how to take care of themselves, now let's go!" She yelled.

"What about Specter?" I asked running to keep up. "Co's been controlling him with the serum too." Pink looked at me surprised.

"So he didn't put all those monkeys down there?" Pink said, as we ran to the second hallway.

"No, and Co's been planning on making Specter kill me, so my friend will think it was him, so Co can take over. White monkey is back at my place working on the cure as we speak, but i don't know what to do. We have to get that remote from Co and we need to get my remote from Specter." Pink nodded her head and we ran to the kitchen.

Specter and Yellow monkey were working on a table planter as we ran in, Specter looked at us and sighed.

"Natsumi, you ruined the surprise." He said, crossing his arms. I took deep breaths.

"Specter we need Natsumi's remote, please." Pink said, Specter tilted his head.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"If you care for Natsumi's safety, then you'll give it to me quick." Specter nodded and handed over.

"Now what's wrong." Specter asked.

"It's Co, He injected you too with a serum a couple of weeks ago. That's why he told you that white monkey was doing something behind your back, He knew what was going on. So Co used your remote to sent him to the dungeon." I said, "And down in the dungeon, he was trying to kill me." Specter looked at pink, and she nodded her head.

"Lucky, Me and blue got worried why she was taking so long, so we went to go check on her, and we took red along."

"Where are they now?" Specter asked.

"They where holding off Co while i got Natsumi out of there." Pink said.

"Why where you in the dungeon in the first place?" Specter asked me.

"I didn't want you to worry about me so i want to get the serum done myself." I told him.

"And Co wasn't going to make one for you anyway." Pink said, Pink grabbed my arm and pulled on it.

"Where are you going?" Specter asked.

"To go get your remote." Pink said, "You need to stay here, my lord. It's for your own safety." Specter gave me a worried glace. "And don't worry, I'll look out for her. Now let's go."

We ran out the door and towards Co's lab that was near the throne room, We busted into the room, little monkey looked up at us.

"The remote, where's the remote!" Pink asked, looking at them, they looked confused.

"I don't think he would tell them about the remote." I told her.

"Look for it." Pink said, going through drawers and i did the same, the monkeys just watched. Papers, papers, more papers. Dang it where would it be? The monitor above us lit up and we looked up.

"White monkey!" Pink grinned, White monkey and Kakeru were on the screen looking at us.

"Natsumi! I'm so glad your safe!" Kakeru said, smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

"I'm fine, but I'm looking for the remote," I told white.

"It has to be somewhere, he knew it would be safe." White said. A noise came from outside the door. Blue monkey and Red came in.

"We locked him in a ceil but god know how long that will hold him." Blue huffed, Pink ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hopefully long enough." She said, kissing the bruise on his cheek. I sighed in relief that they were safe too.

"We have to hurry, White how far are you on that cure." I asked, looking back at him.

"Not long now, i just need both remotes, send me yours." White said, and a small teleporter appeared in front of me. I sat the remote down and it went to them, white monkey was holding it now.

"Now i just need Specter's and the cure will be complete. Do you have it as well?" He asked, i shook my head.

"Still looking for it." I told him.

"Well fine it because we need them both if this going to work, if you don't Co will have control over Specter." White said, I nodded and went back to looking through things, the other began to as well.

"Natsumi?" I looked up and Specter was standing at the door, looking at the mess we made. "What have you done?"

"We're looking for your remote remember?" I told him, walking over to him. He nodded and stared at all of us.

"Come with me real quick." He asked, I nodded and followed him out the door.

"I'll be right back you guys, so keep looking." I told them. I followed Specter down the hall until we got to his room again. He closed the door behind us. "So what is it?"

"You have cause alot of trouble you know that?" He said, looking at me. I lowered my head. "Everything was fine until you came."

"But Specter I'm just trying-"

"Silence!" He yelled, walking over to me and pinned me to the door. "You should of just forgot about me, Now look what's happen!" He held my wrist tight and Gave me a mad look.

"Specter, what are you talking about?" I asked, He held my wrist tighter and it began to hurt.

"Specter stop your hurting me." I told him.

"Yes, Specter your hurting the poor girl." Said a voice from the closet, Co step out holding the remote. "Hold her tight." He grinned typing it on the remote and I could move.

"You made him bring me down here! You made him say those thing, you monster!" I yelled, "Let him go!"

"Oh but then how will my plan be set?" Co grinned evilly. Specter looked lifeless in his eyes now. "I only need him out of the way until my real plan is set then you won't have to worry about anything any more, because you'll be long gone by then."

"So you weren't planning on enslaving humans?" I asked.

"No, I'm planning on just killing them off." He grinned, "Why hassle with them over and over. Specter always lost when he just did that. Why didn't just kill them and have it done with? That way he would of got what our race need and no treat from humans. But no...he couldn't of had that. If he killed all humans, that meant he had to kill you. You were always the problem to our plans, He didn't use one plan without making sure it didn't have to concern you."

I stared at Specter, who was emotionless right now, he was staring at me. "Now I'm going to make him do what he should of done a long time ago." Co type a couple of words in the remote and Specter Drew his Sword aiming it to me. "Good bye, thief of hearts."

Blood soak the blood, I stared shocked looking at Specter's Face, Blood covered both me and him. The blade barely came to my neck, Specter had bit into his arm to force it not to kill me. He pushed himself away from me and back into the middle of the room. He bite harder into his arm and Blood cover his mouth.

"Specter..." I said, looking at him.

"Kill her!" Co yelled demanded, "Kill her now!"

"No...i won't..." Specter said, huffing. "I can't...I love her."

"You fool." Co yelled pulling his own blade out. "if you won't then i will!" He came at me but was stopped by the clashing of Specter blade.

"Natsumi run!" Specter yelled.

"No, I won't leave you." I yelled. Specter fought Co back and swung a wide way cut at him, but Co jumped back to quick.

"Just go!" I didn't listen i ran Co myself grabbing at the remote, Getting it successfully but getting throw back hitting the wall. I had to get this to White monkey but how will that help with Co? I stood to my feet again and grabbed a Statue on a table that was near me. I had to help Specter. Specter came at him and swung the sword at him, but was only knock back and crashed into a table.

"Do you really think you can defeat me" Co grinned, laughing at us.

"No, but i can!" Kakeru jumped through the door and hit Co with the stun club making Co fall un able to move.

"Kakeru!" I yelled running over to him and hugged him. Specter stood up as well, grabbing his arm which was bleeding, me seeing this i ran over to him to look at it. Kakeru had his eyes on Co and took out his Monkey net. "Your mine." Kakeru Hit him with the monkey net and he was gone.

"Thank god," I sighed, Kakeru walked over to us and helped my with Specter.

"So your on our side this time?" Kakeru laughed, looking at his arm. "It isn't that bad, I think Hakage can deal with it."

Specter Sighed, But i just kissed his head.

"So white monkey was right? You two are really together?" Kakeru said, i looked at him.

"He told you!" I said, Kakeru nodded and winked at me.

"It's ok, i won't judge. what happens, happens." He grinned, "I'll accept you two together." I grinned and kissed Specter, and pulled away.

"Natsumi, i want to go home." he said, looking at me.

"What about all the monkeys?" I asked.

"They don't need to be ruled over, they need to be free to do what they please. and as for the freaky monkey five, they can come and visit when every they want. Maybe Pink and Blue monkey's baby will be born by then."

"Their having a baby?" I asked, he nodded and we both laughed. Kakeru just smiled.

"Let's get that other Remote to white monkey so you'll be cure." He said, I grabbed his hand and we all went home.


End file.
